The invention is directed to a high-voltage plug for an X-ray tube that is provided for plugging to a high-voltage terminal provided at a vacuum housing of the X-ray tube.
Such high-voltage plugs are disclosed, for example, by DE 24 48 497 B2. In the use of such high-voltage plugs with a corresponding X-ray tube, it has been shown that there is a risk of voltage arc-overs between the voltage-carrying part of the high-voltage plug and the vacuum housing of the X-ray tube lying at a different potential, particularly ground potential. It is obvious that such voltage arc-overs are undesirable since they negatively affect both the service life of the high-voltage plug as well as of the X-ray tube.